The present invention relates to a storage structure and, more particularly, to a storage structure having a target and a bounce back surface for projectiles.
Typical storage structures are placed out of the way for both aesthetic reasons as well as so not to use valuable play space. Typical playback surfaces structures that are deployed for use and put away after use, usually to save play space as well as to reduce theft and/or vandalism.
As can be seen, there is a need for a storage structure that may include a targeted playback surface.